Offering
by ANBUShizuka
Summary: Iphigenia: daughter, sister, sacrifice. The cursed family of Agamemnon lives on, facing the trials and tribulations of their ancestor's abomination. She has a choice: become a priestess or companion. Femslash


Offering: The Tale of Iphigenia

Iphigenia had, for all intents and purposes, composed herself in so stoic a maner for her mother's sake. But, the eleven-year-old admitted, it had been for her own selfish reasons as well. Perhaps she wouldn't be so afraid of what was going to happen if she pretended it was all one of those tragic plays that Electra liked so much, she reasoned. Granted, Electra was seven and, by her own admission, a rather dark child. Iphigenia cast a glance at her mother, Clytemnestra, and worriedly noticed the red tint of her eyes and the tear stains on her pale cheeks. When the pair reached the stairs to the temple, the girl turned to her mother and embraced her, wrapping her arms firmly around the woman's waist. They stayed that way- perfectly silent- until the soldiers from Aulis could be heard coming down the steps. Blue eyes met black as she said, "You cannot come with me, mother. I forbid it." Clytemnestra opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by a tiny finger linking with her own. The raven-haired girl smiled indulgently at the woman and soothed, "It is better for me as well as for you."

Clytemnestra, her own ebony-colored hair pulled into an intricate bun, knelt and took her daughter in her arms one last time before giving her a soft, motherly kiss. "May the Gods recieve you kindly, my darling." She was shoved away as the soldiers came forward and siezed the girl.

As she was pulled away, the princess raised her eyes to look up at her father, Agamemnon, who stood at the top of the stairs; he was dressed in all his wartime livery. And in that fleeting moment, the man that Iphigenia adored and was proud to call father, disappeared. They reached the top and, without a word, Agamemnon turned on his heel and entered the temple. Iphigenia, flanked by two soldiers, followed solemnly. "Father-"

"Quiet, Iphigenia." The command was harsh and foreign to the eleven-year-old. She stared at her father's back in shock. They finally reached the main chamber; a massive white altar stood in the center, surrounded by priests and soldiers.

The girl looked down at herself. She wore her finest robes, cloacked in a fine white cotton that was complemented by a sheer purple sash. Her heart began to pound. Soon, her best clothes would be stained red with her own blood and stick to her lifeless body. "Father, please-"

"Silence! That is enough, Iphigenia!" he snapped. A cold glare over his shoulder preceded the abrupt, "Lift her up."

"No! Father, please, no! There has to be another way!" shrieked Iphigenia. She squirmed and writhed against the men restraining her, even attempting to bite them once or twice.

Agamemnon shouted, "There is no other way! This will appease Artemis!" His thick, brunette beard seemed to shake as he made the statement.

At the mention of the goddess, Iphigenia stilled; a strange calm overcame the girl and she allowed herself to be splayed upon the altar. Her hands and feet were bound and a blindfold was placed over her blue eyes. '_Oh mighty Artemis, lover of the woods and wild things, take me as atonement for whatever wrong my people have done. Let the war have that of a favorable outcome_,' she prayed silently.

Metal grazed her throat only to be replaced by a gentle, calloused touch. The bonds fell away and a quiet, husky voice whispered, "Atonement accepted." The feminine voice chuckled and Iphigenia, out of sheer curiosity, reached up to pull the blindfold away. Carrying the young princess was a beautiful young woman with pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her robes were white also but she wore an earthy green sash at her hips and the robe did not go past mid-thigh. She wore calf-length sandal straps and soft leather armbands. She laughed softly, asking, "Well, aren't you going to ask who I am?"

The girl was frozen. She knew very well who the woman was. Hair as pale as the moon with eyes like young tree leaves and the sprightly, toned figure of a fresh Amazon princess: Artemis. "You're..." Iphigenia scrambled for words, trying to maintain her breathing as well. She finally managed to sigh, "You're so beautiful..."

Green eyes widened and an uncharacteristic pink began to flush the goddess' cheeks. Abruptly, she began to laugh. Artemis finally brought herself under control, barely stifling a giggle as she said, "And you're quite funny. No, Iphigenia, we come to the point where you must make a choice. You can choose to come with me or..."

"Or what, Lady Artemis?" murmured the raven-haired princess.

"Or serve as my priestess amongst the Taurians," finished the blonde.

Iphigenia noted that there was not much difference and sought clarification. "What will I do as your priestess?"

"You will consecrate your countrymen and deliver them to the ones who will perform the sacrifice. I don't particularly like human sacrifices. I'd much prefer a deer or a bear or something," explained the green-eyed goddess.

"And if I chose to stay with you?" the girl questioned.

Again, a light blush came over the woman's face as she muttered, "Well...I'd just take you as a companion."

The ebony-haired princess nodded and rested her head against her rescuer's chest. "Can I stay with you?"

Smiling gently, the goddess replied, "I hoped you would."

[X]

Zeus, accompanied by the rest of the Olympians, stared at Artemis and the little girl who lay in a deep slumber in the woodland goddess' arms blankly. "Artemis, my daughter, have you lost your senses?"

"She's mortal. She shouldn't be here on Mount Olympus anyway," sneered Hera.

Poseidon stated, "You cannot keep her here." Hades nodded his agreement.

"Father, Hera, Uncles, you must understand: this girl was an offering to me. I wish to keep her," the blonde argued.

"Sister." The woman snapped her attention to her brother; while he was blonde as well, his was a sunny gold that seemed to hold a glow all its own. She nodded her acknowledgment and Apollo sighed, "This girl cannot...she must become your priestess."

Just as the Moon-Goddess was about to shout her protest, a sweet voice announced, "Now, now, Apollo, that's not fair." Aphrodite stepped forward, her body graced with a sheer pink robe and her magical smiled beguilingly at the twins and asked Apollo softly, "How is it fair of you can have your precious Hyacinthus and your sister cannot have this beautiful young girl?"

A violent blush colored the god's cheeks as he stammered, "B-but that was-"

"Different?" inquired the goddess of love. "How so?" She giggled and Artemis felt her own cheeks grow warm. "I seem to remember hearing a certain young god proclaim his love for said beautiful boy. And yet, no proclaimation has been made here."

"Yet. And such things only cause pain!" Apollo snarled.

Artemis hissed, "It isn't like that. She's a child and quite humerous. I'd like to keep her as a companion and...and teach her how to be a proper priestess."

The assembly nodded hesitantly; Artemis spun on her heel and left, completely ignoring her sister Aphrodite's face. Hephaestus, the strawberry-blonde woman's husband, rumbled, "You saw it too, din't you?"

Smirking at her husband, the beautiful goddess giggled, "You know I did."

[X]

Squeals of laughter cut through the forest as a young, onyx-haired girl sprinted through the trees. It had been two years. At thirteen, the girl was beginning to show the first hints of womanhood. Iphigenia giggled as a pair of strong, slender arms curled around her waist and brought her spinning around as the pair fell onto the grass. Artemis laughed gleefully as she came to rest with her young companion on top. The blue-eyed mortal chuckled, "Lady Artemis, I'm never going to beat you in a race!"

"Well, of course not," conceded the blonde goddess. She grinned. "But that doesn't make the chase any less fun." Iphigenia sat up; Artemis vaguely realized that her young companion was straddling her hips. Green eyes sparkled wonderingly as she asked, "Are you happy here?"

"How do you mean, my lady?" The mortal princess cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Artemis squirmed, suddenly very aware of the girl's position on her pelvis. "Well...I guess I mean to ask if you like being with me?"

"Of course, Lady Artemis, why wouldn't I? I love being with you!" She smiled happily, a faint blush on her cheeks as she added, "You teach me all sorts of things and play with me and then, when I'm exhausted, you hold me while I sleep."

"Good," sighed the goddess of the hunt. She brought the girl back down, cuddling her and shivering slightly when the mortal's warm breath brushed over her neck. "You should sleep now. We've had a long day, have we not?"

"Yes, but I'm not tired." The two females stayed quiet, taking in the simplicity of their lives. "My lady?"

"Yes, Iphigenia?" hummed Artemis.

"What happened to my father?" The quiet, tremulous voice made it all the more bittersweet for the goddess to hear. She tilted her head back and the girl shifted to rest jer chin atop the blonde's breastbone. "Lady Artemis?"

"Iphigenia...I really don't wish to speak of this. I don't wish to see you hurt," the green-eyed woman whispered.

"Did he...did he die in the war?" the girl asked.

"No, my darling, no. I...I protected him," Artemis sighed. Inwardly, the goddess cursed, '_But only during the war._' Her heart ached to see the thirteen-year-old look so anxious and heartbroken. The blonde said, "Rest easy, dear one. Your brother and sister are safe."

"And my mother?" Iphigenia whined.

A sarp intake of breath from the beautiful immortal set the girl on edge. Artemis slowly said, "Your mother is alive and well."

"But you will not tell me of my father?" pressed the ebony-haired mortal. Her blue eyes gazed searchingly into the goddess' green ones. More silence ensued and eventually, Iphigenia smiled sadly. "Very well. Thank you, my lady."

Artemis pursed her lips tightly, feeling her eyes burn with tears. She opened her mouth, prepared to speak but closed it again when nothing came to mind. She couldn't think of what to say to her mortal companion. Gently, the blonde huntress pulled the girl up and kissed her forehead. "My dear one, your heart is too kind." And, after she cradled the thirteen-year-old's head to her chest, the beautiful woman let her tears fall.

[X]

Cold water nipped at her calves, leaving the sixteen-year-old shuddering. She raised her bow; the arrow aimed straight at the beautiful stag's heart. Her arm tensed slowly, drawing it back with ease. then, without hesitation, Iphigenia let the arrow loose. The great stag gave no cry but fell heavily to the ground. Rushing forward, the princess gave a triumphant whoop. "Lady Artemis, look!"

From the trees, the goddess emerged, a proud smile on her face. "Very good, Genia," the blonde gushed. Her slender arms curled around the sixteen-year-old's neck.

Iphigenia grinned, chuckling, "My lady, I believe that I might be taller than you now." The raven-haired girl rested her chin atop the goddess' head and questioned, hesitantly, "Is this all right?"Her hands softly came to rest on Atremis' hips.

Silence reigned for a while before the green-eyed woman murmured, "This is good." She pressed herself into her mortal companion, nuzzling gently. "Genia..."

"Yes, my lady?" Obedience wass probably one of the things that Iphigenia did best. She was respectful and kind and gentle. The blonde woman was constantly appreciative of the princess' intelligence and beauty. "What is it?"

The huntress pulled away and, gathering the stag over her shoulders, tugged her companion through the woods by the hand. Their fingers laced together, curling and holding naturally. Artemis stayed quiet for a while; the two enjoyed the silence for a time, knowing that this was how they spent some of their best time together. They came, finally, to a clearing where the leaf-eyed woman set the fallen beast aside and looked into Iphigenia's blue eyes. "My dear one...what do you wish to do?"

Raven-colored brows shot up in surprise as the mortal princess asked, "How do you mean, Lady Artemis?"

"Do you want to continue on as...my companion?" Artemis questioned.

Iphigenia frowned; stepping forward, she grasped the goddess by the waist and tugged her up, crushing their lips together. The onyx-haired princess whispered, "I thought I was your precious one..." The words themselves could barely be called a whisper.

Artemis felt her heart flutter- her eternally virgin heart, unwilling and unloving, began to stir- with life. Palms cupping heat flushed cheeks, the goddess of the hunt kissed back fervently and managed to admit, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither do I," laughed her partner. They fell upon the grass together, simply laughing and remembering what it was like to doze in one another's arms- even though they slept like that every night.

[X]

A sharp, metallic hiss rang through the air; it was soon followed by similar but shorter clicks. Iphigenia, at eighteen, was a striking young woman. She had a healthy, olive-like skintone that was common to the Greeks. Her eyes were a startling deep blue and hair a dark, raven black. It was long and only a portion was pulled back. The rest flowed straight down her back. No more was she the refined princess of seven years past but the wild-hearted lover of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. She sharpened her swoard, anxious for the sparring match with her beloved. Turning to one of her mistress' followers, she reminded, "Careful of your blade. you'll cut your hand."

Sure enough, the girl's hand slipped and her palm caught on the sharp edge. "Ah! Lady Iphigenia, would you-"

"Come here, you silly child..." scolded the older girl. She beckoned to the redhead and, when the seven-year-old scrambled into her lap, she looked at the wound. It was not a particularly deep cut; she reached over to the basin of water and grasped the cloth, lightly wringing it out before placing it above the girl's hand. "Clio." Bright green shot up to look at the eighteen-year-old. "You are strong. But be very carfeful next time." Gently, the raven-haired princess began to clean the wound, shushing the child's whimpers and cries. After the wound was sufficiently cleaned, Iphigenia took a clean strip of cloth and bound it around Clio's injury. She softly kissed the girl's bandaged palm and smiled. "There. Bravely managed. Lady Artemis would be proud."

"Indeed," concurred a familiar, bright voice. Hands on her hips, infalliable smile in place, Artemis strode into her temple. "Good morning, Clio." She ruffled the girl's hair playfully. Then, gently, her hand caressed Iphigenia's cheek as she murmured, "And to you, Genia."

The princess gazed at the goddess adoringly, face nuzzling her lover's hand. "Good morning, my lady. I'm looking forward to the festival tonight."

"I as well. It will be your first, will it not, Clio?" the blonde inquired. All of seven years nodded in eagerness, happy to be in such good graces. "Good, good. It shall be great fun."

Iphigenia put the redhead down, chirping, "Go on and tell the other girls to prepare a clearing for the festival. We'll see you in a little bit, all right?"

Clio nodded, kissed the blue-eyed mortal gently on the cheek and scurried away. The princess watched, shaking her head with a smile on her lips. Artemis frowned slightly. "Precious one."

"Yes, my love?" replied the younger of the two.

That response, of course, caused the blonde to smile again. "Nothing. I just...need you again. Need to hold you." She tugged on her lover's hand and the wighteen-year-old stood up. A head and a half taller, Iphigenia stooped down to capture the blonde's mouth in a deep kiss. Her arms wrapped around Artemis' waist and she squeezed tightly, bringing their bodies flush against each other. The leaf-colored eyes fluttered shut as she moaned softly; her slender, work-calloused fingers moved to lace in silky ebony hair.

Lips parted teasingly, tenderly, like a man's couldn't and Iphigenia knew that she was a competent lover. A low growl erupted in the mortal's throat and the goddess shivered as her thighs brushed the cool marble of the altar. "Surrender to me."

"Always," replied the blonde.

[X]

"Genia," the blonde mumbled sleepily, "will you tell me more about your family?"

Grinning tiredly at the ceiling of stars, eyes closed, the half-asleep twenty-three-year-old slurred, "Dearest, you're a goddess...don't you know everything?"

The goddess nuzzled her lover's bare chest and giggled, the afterglow of their lovemaking lingering. "I meant how you viewed them, my precious one."

"Ah," the mortal drawled. "Well, there was my father, Agamemnon. A burly, brutish man with no sort of self-respect, seeing as he'd go as low as to sacrifice his own flesh and blood just to win. Then, there's my mother, Clytemnestra. Beautiful. I always wondered why she never took on nay handsome lovers." The blonde goddess was silent, watching her love intently. "I was the eldest. Electra was my little sister. A morbid child. Four years younger than myself. She was always going to watch tragedies where all the characters died or lost their loves."

"A morbid child indeed," Artemis chuckled softly.

"Then, there was little Orestes. My baby brother," the raven-haired woman murmured, her voice dripping with love and pride, "he was such a darling child. I adored him. He was barely in his fourth year when I left..." Under the warm bearskin blanket, Iphigenia pulled the immortal closer and shivered. She kissed her damp forehead fervently, whispering, "Artemis, I miss them. I miss my family." Her arms tightened around the leaf-eyed goddess and the blonde woman tilted her face to look into Ocean blue eyes. "I want to stay with you."

Their robes were discarded, laying haphazardly in their favorite clearing. Artemis sat up, letting the blanket fall around her hips. "On your birthday this year, you will go with me to Mount Olympus." Her hands went to rest on either side of her lover's head and she leaned over the taller woman, saying, "And you will partake of our nectar and ambrosia. And become my mate."

The princess smiled. The term _mate_, she noted, was used for animals who bonded with one another for life. With no others. "Your mate."

"Genia, have you ever heard of the perfect being?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," replied the blue-eyed mortal, "you."

The blonde smacked her lover playfully in the arm, protesting, "No, silly! Humans had another form before the ones you bear now!" She sat back yet again, bringing one arm up to cross under her breasts and the other to rest perpindicular to that. Her cheek rested in the palm of her hand as she spoke, "They had four legs, four arms, four eyes, two mouths; basically, these beings had two more of everything you've got."

Giving her lover a bemused look, the mortal piped up, "Even-"

"I dare say, perhaps my wild ways are a bit too wild for you," teased the goddess, silencing her beloved with a soft kiss. Then, continuing on, she said, "But these beings were too powerful, even for Zeus himself. So, he separated them, creating individual humans. When the separated humans, who were once one, find each other again, they can once again share a life of happiness." She grinned. "According to what I was told, these beings live out the rest of their lives knowing one another in ways others cannot, simultaneously being lover, spouse, best friend and counselor. They are called soul mates."

Iphigenia smiled but their were tears in her eyes and the look on her face was an infinitely sad one. "Artemis...you're a goddess though."

A wry grin fitted itself upon the huntress' face as she chirped happily, "But at my birth, I was only half."

Realization dawned on the onyx-eyed woman as she sat up, holding her lover close. "So, it is possible for you and me?"

"Yes, my beloved, it is, can't you see? Oh, Genia, I lo-" The goddess halted herself, head twisting violently to the side; in the underbrush, a man knelt, his eyes wide with awe. "Orion." Eyes the color of fresh spring leaves narrowed in a deathly cold glare and the goddess, regardless of her state of undress, stood to retrieve her bow.

"Artemis, no! I'm sure it's an honest mistake; give him a chance to explain!" the blue-eyed woman cried as she leapt to her feet, following her lover.

For the first time since she has met Iphigenia, the huntress ignored her, drawing her arm back with the arrow strung. The man continued to run aimlessly, not bothering to change course, idiotically rushing forward in a set path. A pang of guilt entered her heart momentarily as she remembered what a fine hunter and friend Orion was. But then, anger smoothly replaced it by bringing back memories of his constant advances on both herself and Iphigenia. As she focused on a spot, glaring at his back, she hissed, "Die."

The silver arrow flew true to its path, landing directly between the hunter's shoulder blades. He let out a cry of pain and hurtled forward, tripping over his death-heavy feet. As the lovers finally came to kneel beside the dying man, he turned to the blonde and whispered, "M-my lady, I apologize. I simply sought to ask for a special hunting trip tomorrow." Blood spilled over his lips and he smiled sadly. "I'm so terribly sorry, Lady Artemis. My life was devoted to the hunt."

No tears of remorse were shed nor were their words of forgivveness. "You were a good hunter, Orion. One of my best."

"Thank you, my lady," he gurgled. His deep, oak-colored eyes glowed warmly before closing.

"Artemis..." The princess stepped back slightly as her beloved turned towards her. The bow was forgotten; the sadness evaporated.

A sigh quietly exited her lungs as the goddess of the hunt stated, "I didn't want anyone to be able to invade upon our moments together. They are ours and ours alone." She murmured, "I may have gone too far. But is that not normal? Are the lines in humanity not beautifully blurred beyond recognition?"

The raven-haired huntress stayed silent for a time. Quietly, she sang a few lines from a hymn, praising Artemis for her many victorious hunts. "You are..." Her breathing hitched for a moment as green eyes fixed on her, "The most human of the gods." A rueful smile graced her lips. "You are neither good nor evil and know nothing of either. Such matters don't bother you. They're trivial."

"Indeed they are. For a moment, I got upset," admitted the goddess, "when you said I was the most human of the gods. But then I realized that being human would...give me a better experience with you." And, for the first time in a long time, Artemis cried like a child. Just because she was sad. And she felt safe wrapped up in her lover's arms.

[X]

Shortly before Iphigenia's twenty-fourth birthday, the pair rested in Artemis' private chamber. The goddess and the princess lay tangled in one another's limbs, bodies fitted together like pieces of a puzzle. "Artemis?"

"Yes, my precious one?" replied the older woman.

"I'm excited," the raven-haired female sighed, "because of how close my birthday is."

An unbridled smile of pure joy crossed Artemis' face as she cuddled into her lover, saying, "I concur. I'm excited too. Twelve long, devoted years together." The goddess let out an uncharacteristic giggle slip out as she stated, "And so many more to come."

"Sister. Sister, open up. We must talk," called the sunny-haired Apollo.

Artemis frowned, rising from the bed. She quickly donned a robe, tying it together at the waist with her lover's sash. "Stay here, beloved. This will not take long." The blonde woman kissed the princess softly on the mouth before going to her chamber door and answering it. "Brother."

Blue eyes, at first, brightened happily. But upon looking at his sister's state of dress and the sash at her waist, the god scowled. "Iphigenia is here."

"Of course she is," replied the shorter blonde, "I plan to make her my mate." She smiled challengingly, daring her brother to protest. When his scowl deepened but he did not say anything, Artemis grinned triumphantly, chiming, "Now, what did you want to discuss, brother?"

"It is about Iphigenia's family. Her father is dead." The goddess' bright green eyes widened. "Killed. By Clytemnestra, the girl's mother. But he has been avenged," assured the sun-bringer, "Orestes killed Clytemnestra and her lover." A self-satisfied smile curled his lips.

Growliong low in her throat, Artemis snarled, "You _knew_ this would happen!"

"You should have made her your priestess from the beginning, sister," sneered Apollo. He sighed. "Take her to the Taurians. She can still serve you. But she cannot be your..._mate_." He hissed the last word, loathing it, loathing the girl that had stolen his wild sister's heart. Apollo walked out, leaving her in the hallway.

And, in the twelve years of having Iphigenia and knowing what her family thought, Artemis let out a loud scream, "I love her!" She lashed out, punching the immaculate marble walls, causing them to crack and shudder beneath the sheer force. "She's mine! Mine!" She kept punching the wall over and over again. "Mine..." Her voice trailed off to a sob and the goddess fell to her knees, crying.

"Little sister, why are you crying?" soothed a silky, feminine voice. Aphrodite stood above the younger blonde, head cocked to the side inquisitively, a gentle smile on her face.

"She must go away," gasped Artemis. Her leaf-colored eyes were red from crying and she ignored the plaintive cries of her lover from the other side of the door to open it and let her know what was wrong. "Aphrodite, my sister, I love her...I know for sure I shall never want anyone else." Tears streamed down her face.

The older female, sapphire-colored eyes wide with awe, stared at her half sister. Artemis- wild, free Artemis, whose heart belonged to none but the mountains and the woods- lay at the feet of the goddess of love, broken and crying over her young, female lover. "And what do you wish to do about it? Her house is tainted with a terrible curse, the likes of which we divinities cannot associate with."

"Apollo said it was atoned for-" the younger blonde whined childishly.

"Artemis, that is enough," the goddess of love scolded smoothly. She knelt and took the girl- for that was what Artemis was to her- in her arms and rocked her gently, soothing her wretched sobs. "Now, now. All will be well. Even if you cannot be with her, I can assure that her heart will never belong to any but you."

The goddess of the hunt sniffled and questioned, "Y-you can? How?"

"Oh, loved one, I can feel her longing for you even out here. It is so strong. And she loves you...as deeply as you love her. Her heart will never belong to anyone else, not even if she did try. And I can guarantee she won't; she's too devoted to you, dearest wild heart," laughed the strawberry-blonde. She ran her slender fingers through pale, cornsilk-colored locks of hair, stroking gently to calm the younger goddess. The other woman's head rested on Aphrodite's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat and gentle thrum of breathing. "I didn't...I had almost forgotten it existed..."

"What?" Artemis asked.

"True love," whispered the older woman. Her voice seemed to get choked up with emotion as she heard Iphigenia cry for her lover once more, asking what was wrong. "Got to her. She needs you, one last time at the very least." Aphrodite watched as her young half sister opened the door and fell into her mortal lover's embrace, kissing her and holding her for all she was worth. The door closed a moment after and she could not see further but the goddess of beauty and love knew, instinctively, that Artemis had what all other gods and goddesses searched eons for. And hers was going to get taken away by some cruel twist of fate.

[X]


End file.
